Une autre vie
by ShaKaan
Summary: L'ennui. Voilà le mot qui résume la vie de Yuya. Mais cela va changer. En bien ou en mal ?


Auteur : ShaKaan

Titre : Une autre vie

Source : Samuraï Deeper Kyo

Disclaimer : J'aimerais pouvoir dire que les persos de Samuraï Deeper Kyo sont à moi mais ce n'est pas le cas, hélas …

Couple : Pour l'instant aucun mais ça viendra

Note : Me voilà de retour pour une fic sur SDK ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!

* * *

Prologue

Elle courait. De toutes ses forces.

Son cœur battait la chamade.

Un point de côté commençait à la faire souffrir mais elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Sa vie en dépendait.

La forêt s'étendait autour d'elle, sombre et effrayante. Elle ne savait plus où elle était, sa course effrénée l'avait complètement perdue. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle s'était encore une fois mise dans le pétrin et que cette fois, personne ne viendrait la secourir.

Elle était seule. Avec quelqu'un à ses trousses. Et sans aucun moyen de lutter.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues rougies par l'effort. Elle les fit disparaître d'un geste rageur. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Plus de larmes. Ce n'était les pleurs qui allaient lui sauver la vie.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Rien. Avait-elle réussi à les semer ? Elle ralentit légèrement. Il n'y avait pas un bruit autour d'elle hormis celui de ses pas sur les branchages et les feuilles mortes. Elle s'arrêta, s'appuya contre un arbre et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Son rythme cardiaque s'apaisait doucement. Elle ferma ses yeux un instant. Pour les rouvrir aussitôt. Une main s'était posé sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant de hurler. Elle commença à se débattre, espérant ainsi échapper à l'étreinte de son ennemi. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir crier sa rage, elle était trop faible, incapable de se sortir d'affaire seule. Si seulement elle avait su se battre ! Mais non, elle était le boulet, celle que tous le monde devait protéger et sauver ! Et encore une fois, elle allait payer le prix de sa faiblesse. Une colère sans borne la saisie, la faisant se démener dans les bras de son ravisseur.

- Calme-toi bon sang !! C'est moi !

Cette voix elle la connaissait….

- Allez petite sœur, réveille-toi ! Sors de ce cauchemar ! Tu commences à me faire peur là !!

Petite sœur ? Cauchemar ?

- Yuya !!!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante et le corps trempé de sueur.

- Enfin tu t'es réveillée ! Tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une peur phénoménale!

Elle regarda celui qui lui parlait et qui était assis au bord de son lit.

C'était un jeune homme d'environ 28 ans, il avait des cheveux noirs attachés en une courte queue-de-cheval. Ses fins yeux noirs la regardaient d'un air inquiet. Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon de toile grise. La chemise, mal boutonné, laisser apparaître une chaîne dorée à laquelle était accroché un pendentif représentant le Yin et le Yang.

- Grand …. frère …

- Eh Yuya !! Tu ne reconnais pas ton grand-frère adoré ! Tu viens de me briser le cœur là tu sais , dit le jeune homme d'un air offusqué.

Yuya secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser des dernières bribes de ce cauchemar et le regarda de nouveau.

- Grand frère Nozomu … »

- Enfin elle me reconnaît , dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Il reprit son air inquiet. Tu as encore fait le même cauchemar ?

Elle frissonna et s'emmitoufla dans sa couette. Elle était enfin revenue dans la réalité. Elle était chez elle, près de son frère, il ne pouvait plus rien lui arrivait.

- Oui, toujours le même. Je suis dans cette forêt et je cours pour tenter d'échapper à quelqu'un. J'ai si peur et je me sens si seule ! Si faible aussi. Et puis mon poursuivant me rattrape …

- Et après ? »

- Après je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, je me réveille toujours à ce moment-là.

Elle leva la tête pour mieux voir son frère. Il la fixait avec des yeux remplis de tristesse.

- Grand-frère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il sursauta et eu un petit sourire.

- Je m'inquiète à ton sujet. Cela fait presque un mois que tu fais ce cauchemar, je devrai peut-être t'emmener voir le médecin.

- Mais non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Ce doit être dû au stress : c'est bientôt les examens de fin d'année. Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de voir le docteur Hishigi, il est bizarre ce type !

- C'est un très bon médecin pourtant, objecta son frère.

- Peut-être mais il est bizarre. Je n'aime pas la manière dont il me regarde. On dirait qu'il me prend pour un cobaye !

Nozomu poussa un petit rire :

- C'est toi qui es bizarre Yuya ! Allez prépare-toi ou tu vas finir par être en retard au lycée.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Eh Yuya … tu sais que si tu as un problème tu peux venir m'en parler. On est plus que tous les deux maintenant, il faut qu'on se sert les coudes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas grand-frère, tout va bien, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire, allez sors de là que je puisse me préparer.

Une fois son frère sortit, Yuya perdit son sourire. Ses rêves étaient vraiment étranges. Ils étaient si réels ! On aurait plutôt dit des souvenirs. En se concentrant bien elle pouvait encore sentir l'humidité de la forêt. Pourtant elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une forêt, le seul espace vert qu'elle connaissait était le parc du quartier !

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants puis commença à se préparait.

Une heure plus tard, elle descendait de la voiture de son frère et, après les recommandations d'usages (sois sage, ne répond pas à tes professeurs, ne te bats pas, etc, etc,…), entra dans la cour de son lycée. Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle : des élèves discutaient entre eux, attendant la sonnerie qui annoncerait le début des cours. D'autres révisaient ou faisaient leur devoir. Une grande lassitude s'abattit sur elle. La plupart d'entre eux étaient en groupe mais elle, elle était seule. Seule au milieu de la foule bruyante des étudiants. Elle n'avait jamais osé dire à sa famille que personne ne lui parlait. Ce n'est pas que personne ne l'aimait, on aurait plutôt dit que personne ne la voyait. Les seules personnes qui se rendaient compte de son existence étaient les adultes : professeurs et surveillants savaient qu'elle était là mais c'était les seuls à la voir.

Elle était jolie pourtant, du moins c'était son avis. Elle avait de fins cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient en dessous des épaules et de grands yeux verts. La seule chose qu'elle se reprochait était sa taille : elle ne mesurait qu'un mètre soixante-trois et se sentait horriblement petite surtout à côté de son grand dadais de frère qui la culminait du haut de son mètre quatre-vingts huit !

La cloche sonna et les étudiants commencèrent à se dirigeaient vers les divers bâtiments qui constituaient le lycée.

Elle poussa un soupir. Encore un mois et elle serait en vacances. Et encore un an et elle aurait fini le lycée.

- Melle Mibu !

Elle sursauta et regarda celui qui l'interpellait.

- Quand vous aurez fini de rêvassait, vous irez peut-être rejoindre votre classe.

Un surveillant la regardait avec reproche. Un coup d'œil dans la cour lui montra qu'elle était la dernière à traîner.

- Bien sûr monsieur, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire contrit.

Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre sa classe.

- Allez Yuya, pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle s'asseyait à sa table, dans un peu plus d'un an tu seras ailleurs et se sera toujours moins ennuyant qu'ici. Et il t'arrivera peut-être enfin quelque chose d'intéressant qui mettre un peu de piment dans ta vie morne et monotone.

Mais en cela elle se trompait. Cette vie morne tant haït allait prendre fin bien tôt qu'elle ne le pensait.

A suivre…

* * *

le prochain chapitre devrait arriver le week-end prochain, ça dépendra de mon boulot ( eh oui les études sont finis depuis longtemps ! ).

A +++


End file.
